Project Isis
by Lady Eclipse
Summary: What defines us as human?How do others see us?Are our actions justified or foolish? The cast of GW come face to face with these issues when they find an old genetic experiment that is neither human nor animal. This story focusses on the beliefs of the pil
1. Default Chapter

*standard disclaimer: gundam wing and its characters are not mine*  
  
  
Project Isis  
(Discovery of a Beast)  
  
  
Was a soft click the final bomb was set in place. The man stood up, brushed back   
the ash-blonde strands of his hair and quietly walked away fingering the detonation   
device securely tucked away in the pocket of his white lab coat. Within a few minutes he   
arrived at a heavy, highly monitored and secured door. He swiped his ID badge and   
placed his hand on the computerized identification pad. A moment later the locking   
mechanism slid free with a beep. The man pushed the door open and entered the   
darkened room.  
"Kitana." He whispered softly as he approached the blanketed hammock on   
which a small figure was nestled.   
"Papa?" The young child whispered back scrubbing her eyes with the back of her   
hand.  
"We need to go." He replied as he scooped her up into his arms and hastily exited   
the room.  
"Where, and why?" She asked resting her head sleepily against his chest.  
"I'll explain to you later. For now, just go back to sleep."  
They left the large building out the back door to avoid the mass of people   
swarming in nervous confusion a safe distance from the front entrance. Precisely ten   
minutes after he had left the area the building exploded in a violent display that left the   
onlookers horrified and amazed.  
  
  
***  
  
  
11 years later....  
  
  
A young man walked along the corridor with swift and precise steps. His emerald   
green eyes were trained firmly forward, melancholic and indifferent on their exterior. His   
brown hair covered almost half of his face adding to the almost mask-like quality that his   
face held; it revealed nothing. He slowed his steps as he approached the office door with   
etched lettering on a plaque proclaiming: "Dr. H.R. Carrington" He raised his hand to   
rap the frame a few times. After a pause a voice on the other side called him in.   
The office was plain yet scattered. Papers and books of every description covered   
the desk and lined the bookshelves. Everywhere he looked there was evidence of   
exhaustive research. A man who looked to be in his late fifties turned away from his   
computer and stood up to greet his guest.  
"Ah yes, you must be Mr. John Evers; the new security recruit. Your supervisor   
informed me that you'd like to take the position of guarding subject 1085."  
"Yes, that is correct." He replied in an expressionless tone.  
"Do you mind telling me why? I've had a hell of a time trying to convince anyone   
to take over that job. I'm sure they've been filling you with horror stories, why aren't you   
intimidated?"  
"The others aren't trained how to behave around animals of its nature, I am."  
"Yes, I noticed your experience in your résumé." Carrington rifled through the   
large pile of paperwork on his desk. Some of his thinning, gray hair fell forward into his   
eyes but he ignored it being too preoccupied with his task. "Ah, here we are." He   
exclaimed with triumph as he located the document. "Yes, yes; some experience   
traveling in a circus working with lions. I must say, this helps, but circus lions are vastly   
different that subject 1085. However, considering that you do have an excellent record as   
a soldier for the former OZ organization, I'm going to give you a trial run at the job.   
Hopefully your skills as a soldier will help you to be alert. It may look like just a   
mindless creature, but it has much more intelligence that you would think. I want you to   
stay on guard, it was able to trick the last one and put him in the hospital for two weeks.   
Understood?"  
"Yes, sir."   
"Good. Here, then, is your schedule and a very brief dociay on 1085 to let you   
know what to expect. I'm afraid I can't give you any more information until I can be sure   
of your loyalty. What with the Preventors looking for us I have to be careful."   
Carrington handed him a folder and shook his hand. "Good luck." Evers nodded and   
then left the office to attend to his new duties.  
  
John walked up to the heavy, iron door without any hesitation laden with a tray in   
his hand. Behind him, he could hear the shuffling steps of his fellow security officers.   
After the incident a few weeks ago, none of them wanted anything to do with the monster   
that resided behind that secure door. They were ordered to stay with him on his first   
round in the feeding process to make sure that everything went okay, but even now their   
steps started to grow a little distant as they followed reluctantly.   
John shifted his hold on the tray to punch in the proper code to open the door.   
The massive barrier slid open with ease revealing a large square of darkness. The meager   
light that spilled in from the open door fell open a figure sitting up against the far wall. It   
was turned sideways so that he got a profile view of it. It was sitting up with its arms   
resting on its raised knees. A long, thin tail curved around the outer thigh to run parallel   
with the legs. It completely ignored his presence, not even flicking one of its pointy, cat-  
like ears atop its head in his direction. John proceeded into the room with even steps   
pausing at a line drawn in chalk on the floor. The former care takers had nick named it   
the 'last chance line' due to the fact that it marked how far the chains that bound 1085   
would extend. The creature was collared by solid iron around its neck with matching   
manacles around its wrists and ankles. A six foot chain connected the manacles to the   
wall.   
All this he noted immediately, but what caught his attention was not the strange   
appearance but the haggard condition it was in. He also noticed that It was not an it at all   
but a woman easily identified by the normal gender marks as seen in humans. Her golden   
fur was dirty and ruffled as was the naturally wavy hair that flowed out of her scalp and   
trailed down her back. It was braided and beaded in some places reminiscent of the tribes   
of people living in the rainforest even now in such a technological age. Her clothes   
followed suit being made of a thin fabric with faded colors. The cloth wrapped around   
her chest then moved up to clasp her neck in a single strap. Around her waist hung a skirt   
that had deep slits up the side to allow for maximum leg movement. Her exposed mid-  
section confirmed what he had read in his report. Her ribs stuck out from hunger, she had   
not eaten in days. The report surmised that they hadn't found a diet that she could eat, but   
what he read in her large, almond shaped eyes told him the truth. He saw in the pale   
green depths despair and pain. She didn't eat because her mental state had annihilated   
her appetite. He didn't see the monster everyone had been whispering to each other   
about, he saw a dismayed creature fearful for her future.   
John confidently crossed the line, alert to any movement or shift of muscle, and   
gently set the tray filled with near-raw meat and a bottle of water on the floor next to her.   
Still she did not react. After a brief pause to examine her up close, he turned and left.   
  
  
*  
  
  
A man with silver streaked hair typed fervently at a computer. His mouth was set   
in a firm frown, his forehead wrinkled with concentration and worry. He stopped his   
actions once he had succeeded in his goal to hack into the main computer of the   
Preventers.   
"I see," He murmured scanning the screen, "so you've finally caught on to him.   
Hmm, this could either help or hinder me. I could certainly use their help to take Harold   
and his operation down, but if they find her this could be a potential disaster.......god only   
knows what they'll to do her." The man bit his lip as he continued to read, "I can't do   
this alone, but is it worth the cost?" His head dropped down into his hands with great   
fatigue, "Kitana."  
  
  
*  
  
  
For the second time John approached the secured door and opened it, this time   
alone. The feeble light showed her to be sleeping on her side, unconsciousness doing   
little to ease the pain evident in her features. The tray remained where he had left it,   
untouched. Most of the water had been drunk and the bottle had been replaced in the   
exact spot where it had originally sat. He cautiously walked up to her still form and   
kneeled before her. He tilted his head thoughtfully then reached out a hand to shake her.   
His hand had only crossed half the distance before her eyes snapped open and he found   
her hand gripping his wrist with surprising strength. In a flash she was sitting up-right   
and starring into his eyes exuding incredible danger. Her lips were slightly parted to   
reveal sharp fangs, her eyes boring into his. There was something about her eyes, no   
what was behind them, that was both fascinating and frightening at the same time. It   
seemed as though they could see right through him and saw everything that he was. It   
was that 'clear eyed' look that other animals would give humans that was captivating in   
its impossibility. The stare that this creature engaged in was far more intense for he could   
see the intelligence behind those glimmering eyes.   
John met her gaze steadily without a trace of fear. He made no move to pull his   
wrist free from her firm grip. Then, without even blinking, her eyes were no longer   
penetrating. She released his hand and rearranged herself sitting with her back against the   
wall. She drew up her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, and rested   
her head on her knees. She continued to stare at him with something akin to curiosity in   
her eyes.  
"You need to eat." He simply said to her gesturing towards the tray. Her eyes   
wandered over to the tray of food before returning back to him. "Death by starvation is a   
very bad way to die. Perhaps, if you hold on, something good will happen." She only   
continued to stare at him without any reaction to his words. Indeed, it was questionable   
whether or not she even understood him. She had not said a word ever since she was   
captured and brought there from the Brazilian rainforest a month ago. However, it was   
plain enough that she understood the intentions of those around her.  
John stood up and made for the door. He paused in the door frame and spoke   
without turning around, "You will need your strength in case an opportunity ever presents   
itself." He then left and shut the door behind himself.  
She stared at the door carefully long after he had left. Finally, she stood slowly up   
and walked over to the tray. She sniffed at the meat and even tasted a small corner   
suspiciously. Satisfied with the results, she went on to eat the rest of the contents on the   
tray.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Une sat at her large desk going over a very lengthy report. Her haggard features   
suggested that she had had little sleep in the past few days. A soft knock on the door   
brought her out of her musing over the papers.  
"Come in." She called. A young man looking to be in his early twenties entered   
the office.  
"I just got your message. What is all of this about?"  
"Have a seat, Zechs." She replied wearily. He sat down and starred at her   
intently,  
"Why did you need to see me so urgently?"  
"During your years in the Oz organization, did you ever hear of Project Isis?"   
"Project Isis? You don't mean that genetic experimentation project that the old   
Earth Sphere Alliance funded before the outbreak of war?"  
"Yes."  
"Why is that a concern? They were never successful in their endeavors."  
"That's what we thought as well. However, since Dr. Carrington's sudden   
appearance and renewed activity, there are some rumors that he was in fact successful.   
Intelligence recently discovered that he made a trip to the Brazilian rainforest where he   
purchased the best in tracking and trapping devices. He then shipped something out of   
the country and took it to his new laboratory."  
"But what does that have to do with evidence that the project was a success?"  
"A week later, this man" Une handed him a surveillance photograph of a middle-  
aged man with silver-streaked hair speaking with one of the Brazilian citizens, "showed   
up in Brazil and started asking around about Dr. Carrington trying to locate him. We   
have identified him to be Dr. Carrington's former partner in the project, Dr. Silus."  
"That is interesting. I had thought that they had both died in the bomb explosion   
of their lab eleven years ago."  
"Right now our main concern is what Carrington is up to now. His activity   
suggests he's picking up right where he left off."  
"That shouldn't be a problem, we know where he is. We can just do a raid of his   
lab."  
"That's the most logical thing to do, but I'm afraid logic has little to do with   
politics. The Preventers are being carefully monitored at all times to make sure we do not   
abuse our privileges and power and repeat history. Carrington has a lot of friends and   
only solid evidence would account for a raid."  
"So then what are we going to do?"  
"We have a lot of friends too. I've managed to contact someone who has had a   
great deal of experience in infiltration and spy work. He has kindly agreed to do us a   
favor and investigate the establishment. What worries me most is that even he was   
worried enough about Carrington's activity to volunteer his help."  
"Someone outside of the Preventers?"  
"Yes, you know him I believe."   
"Who?"  
"Trowa Barton." Zechs remained silent thinking on the new information. "He   
was hired a week ago as a security agent, Carrington has hired a lot of them. Trowa said   
he would contact us if he found any solid proof."  
"So until then all we can do is wait?"  
"Not exactly. I'd like to contact Dr. Silus and see if he would cooperate with us.   
He may be able to give us the information we need to prepare ourselves for what we are   
about to face. If he could verify that the project was a success and that there is the   
possibility of Carrington repeating the results we could then engage in a raid."  
"You want me to go find this guy?"  
"Right, you and Noin. I've got Sally and Wufei monitoring the laboratory for   
anything unusual and Heero is investigating some of Carrington's recent purchases. I've   
sent over a report on all we know about Dr. Silus to your office."  
"I'll get right on it." Zechs replied standing. With a nod of dismissal from Lady   
Une he left.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"John, I just got word from Carrington. He wants you to transport 1085 to his   
work area for examination." The head security officer said handing him a tranquilizer   
gun and some handcuffs.   
"Would it be all right if I didn't use the tranquilizer?" John asked, something   
sparking in his eyes but fading away before it could be identified. His superior stared at   
him as though he had just asked to use the tranquilizer on himself.  
"She'll kill you in a heartbeat. That tranquilizer is for your safety, it's the only   
way we can transport her without causing any damage."  
"Let me try without it. If something goes wrong, then I'll use it." The man ran a   
hand through his hair with a sigh,  
"You are pretty good with her, I'll give you that. All right, it's your call. However,   
I'm sending two people with you so if she gets out of hand we can stop her." John   
nodded in agreement. "Okay, go on and get her ready. The Doctor wants to see her as   
soon as possible." John took the offered items and silently exited the office.  
By the time he had reached her prison John was accompanied by two other security   
officers.   
"Stay here." He ordered, an order they were both happy to follow. He easily   
opened the door and entered. She was sitting with her back against the wall, her eyes   
were on him instantly and the light from the hall caused them to glow like the eyes of a   
demon. John pulled the handcuffs from his belt and held them up to her. "I've been   
instructed to take you to the laboratory. I need to put these on you." Her eyes narrowed   
and he could see her muscles flexing underneath her skin. John took a few steps forward,   
"Please." His voice was soft and his eyes gentle. She looked up at him with such pain   
and pleading in her eyes. Her eyes told him she knew what awaited her and she was   
afraid of it. She pleaded with him to understand. He walked over to and kneeled before   
her. Her entire body tensed and she released a soft growl. "If you don't cooperate I will   
be forced to tranquilize you." She began to shift so that her legs were gathered   
underneath her preparing to stand. John pulled out the dart gun, "Don't." He warned.   
Her eyes went to the gun widening in comprehension. She let loose a louder growl and   
bared her fangs at him. John sighed and squeezed the trigger. The dart hit home in her   
arm causing her to snarl in pain and frustration. Ignoring the drugs that coursed through   
her blood she lunged for the him and slammed hard into his chest being too quick for   
even him to out maneuver. John resisted his first impulse to release a second dart   
knowing how deadly tranquilizers were to animals. Instead, he focused on wearing her   
down until the drugs took effect since he couldn't over power her. Unfortunately, he   
didn't have time for such a strategy because the other guards, seeing 1085 tackle him,   
sent out another dart which struck her shoulder. She stood up wavering, her eyes glazing   
over as she panted heavily. Without further preamble she collapsed heavily to the floor.   
John closed his eyes briefly before gently placing the handcuffs on her and collecting her   
into his arms.   
"Go inform the Dr. that 1085 is on her way."   
"Yes, Sir." The guard who shot the dart left swiftly down the hall. John stared   
down solemnly at the limp burden in his arms and felt a deep pity for the creature. He   
was beginning to realize that something would have to be done soon.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Status report: There has been increased activity in the lab. New equipment has   
been delivered that looks to be for medical research and testing. Also, Trowa slipped us a   
message: 'Isis is a success, immediate action recommended.'" Sally reported to the   
monitor in front of her. The woman on the screen frowned and nodded her head.  
"I see, thank you Sally. We just got a report from Agent Wind yesterday. Silus   
approached him and told him the same thing and offered his assistance in taking   
Carrington down. They'll both arrive at the base in two days."  
"So, are we going to take some action?"   
"Yes, I'm due to meet with the President to discuss our findings and what the best   
course of action would be. After the Ellmen Conference declared genetic mutations of   
that nature illegal he would be hard pressed to not take up immediate action, especially   
now that elections are coming up."  
"I'll start to get everyone up here prepared for the raid."  
"Good, but try to still keep a low profile in the process. We don't want to give   
him any time to prepare himself or escape."  
"Yes, Ma'am." With that Sally saluted and ended the transmission. Une switched   
off her monitor and turned her attention to the young man seated across from her desk.  
"Sorry about that interruption," she shuffled through the paperwork on her desk to   
pull out a lengthy report, "As you know we are greatly appreciative for your assistance on   
the Dorlian death threats case. Thanks to you we have the perpetrator behind bars and   
Miss Dorlian can get back to work." The young man stared at her meditatively for a   
moment,  
"I've been hearing a lot of rumors around here about this lab raid. If you are   
successful, what do you plan to do with the product of Project Isis?" Une sighed and   
massaged her temple wearily,  
"I don't know yet. With such a sensitive topic as this I'm afraid all we can do is   
try to deal with things as they come."  
"What do you know about the product?"  
"Nothing, that was the first we've heard from Trowa since he infiltrated the   
organization. Silus will be bringing with him all the information about it saying it would   
be too hard to try to explain things long distance." The man's Prussian eyes narrowed in   
thought as he tapped his finger on the arm rest.  
"I'd like to participate in this project."  
"Do you think it's that serious?"  
"I don't know yet." Une nodded,  
"All right, it's your decision. Actually, I'm not surprised. Despite how much we   
are trying to keep this case a secret all kinds of people are showing up with an interest in   
being associated with it. Even Duo appeared out of nowhere to offer his assistance as an   
'delivery boy.' He's requested to be a part of the team that will take over the laboratory."   
The man raised a dark brow but remained silent. Une glanced up at the clock then stood   
up, "I'm due for my meeting now. I'll have someone get you informed on the case as   
soon as possible." The man stood as well and nodded his assent. Deep worry passed   
over her features as Une began to cross the room to the door. She paused and half turned,   
"One question, Heero. Three out of four non-Preventer gundam pilots have shown up   
here wishing to be a part of this case which we have taken painstaking measures to keep a   
secret. Why?"   
"It's the implications of the case that have us concerned. We found out because   
you're not the only one who is concerned with Carrington's efforts." He replied.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Different from my normal mushy genre of writing, isn't it? This chapter is like a test run   
to see how it goes over on GW fans. I know that original characters are a huge turn off   
but let me assure you she was created for the sole purpose of exploring the character's   
natures and beliefs (ie: don't worry about me trying to pair her up or anything or make   
her some huge hero). I will only post this story here and will continue it based on the   
reviews I get so please do tell me what you think.  
  
Lady Eclipse 


	2. The Beast Revealed

Standard disclaimers apply, I only own the original characters.   
  
  
The Beast Revealed  
  
  
  
The blaring sirens sent the security agents scattering in all directions. A flashing   
light somewhere above seemed to add to the initial panic with its urgency. Even as far as   
John was inside the complex he could here a woman's voice over a microphone coming   
from outside.  
"This is Preventers Unit 002, please cease all activity and exit the complex at   
once. We have no harmful intentions and only wish to inspect the laboratory."   
Meanwhile, an indoor speaker sent out far different directions.  
"All security agents, report to the main lab facilities to assist in equipment and key   
personnel evacuation." The voice sounded nervous and hesitant.  
John ignored all of the turmoil as he made his way to 1085's cell. His eyes swept   
the area briefly before opening the door and entering the darkness. 1085 was on her feet,   
her ears turning in every direction. Her agitation was plainly evident by her every muscle   
being flexed and her tail lashing in jerking movements. Her eyes fixed on him and she   
edged away slightly, caution outlining her regal features. Without any pretense John   
strode forward and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket.  
"You're going to have to trust me." He said firmly as he reached out for her hand.   
Her eyes darted from the keys to his face to his approaching hand with increasing interest   
and perhaps even hope. She pursed her lips then held out her hand to him. John inserted   
the key and twisted unlocking the manacle. It fell to the floor heavily with a dull clanking   
sound. He swiftly unlocked all of her restraints then grabbed her wrist and made for the   
door. 1085 followed him, her steps a little uncertain. "Stay close to me." He ordered as   
he led her down the hall. By now the halls were almost empty since everyone was now   
either preoccupied with either holding back the Preventor forces or were frantically trying   
to help Carrington escape with all of his research. John halted at the corner of an   
intersection in the hallway and glanced down all the corridors. He started to move   
forward but a warm hand on his shoulder halted him. 1085 had a very intent look on her   
face as her ears twitched and swiveled atop her head. She looked up at him then her eyes   
darted to the hall on their left. John paused straining to catch any sound. A scant   
moment later harried voices could be heard coming up the hall with the faint clatter of   
metal. John edged away from the corner and sought refuge in the shadows of a doorway   
encouraging her to do the same. Gun shots sounded loudly in rapid succession followed   
by the groans of dying men. More shots rang out and then the outnumbered security   
agents fled down the hall. They were pursued by armed men and women baring the   
insignia of the Preventors on their green jackets. John waited until everyone had gone   
before urging 1085 back into movement down the hall. They exited the building without   
any further mishaps but once they were outside she refused to move any further. She   
stood with her nose in the air and inhaled deeply, something akin to relief washing over   
her face.  
"We must keep going." John said pulling on her wrist for emphasis. With a   
precise snap of muscles she pulled her wrist free of his grip and began to run. The sound   
of a gun cocking had her pausing in her actions and turning her head a fraction. One of   
the Preventors was not ten feet away from her pointing his gun at her with shaky hands.   
His wide eyes stood out on his face pale with shock as he stared at the beast before him.  
"Don't move!" He sputtered. She narrowed her eyes at the frightened man and   
her tail lashed with violence.   
"Hey, what's all the commotion over he- WHOA!" Duo almost fell down from   
stopping so short. He glanced over at Trowa who was withdrawing a dart gun from his   
waistband. "Trowa, who's your friend?" He joked to cover his shock.  
"Subject number 1085 from Project Isis." He replied then addressed 1085 herself,   
"Calm down, they are not your enemy, they are here to help." She merely flicked an ear   
in his direction. Slowly, Duo walked over to stand next to the Preventor frozen with fear.  
"Drop the gun." He said sternly but kindly. The man didn't seem to register his   
words and continued to hold up his gun. Duo reached up, keeping a careful eye on 1085,   
and gently pushed his gun away from the glaring creature.  
"I just got a transmission from Une at headquarters," came a soft, feminine voice   
approaching the scene, "Dr. Silus has safely arrived." 1085's ears pricked at the   
mentioning of his name. Sally proceeded forward, her hands raised, and continued   
speaking in a smooth tone, "He's there waiting for you. We don't want to hurt you but   
we can't leave you here, Carrington may attempt to recapture you." 1085 relaxed her   
posture slightly, her eyes took on that clear-eyed intensity as she gazed into Sally's pale-  
blue eyes as she did with Trowa's. Cautious doubt was laced in 1085's eyes but she   
relaxed her defensive stance slightly and walked over to Sally. A collective sigh of relief   
was expelled by the growing number of onlookers surrounding them. Sally gamely held   
her ground as the strange beast approached her but she could not hide the anxiousness and   
shock from her face. "Trowa," She addressed the silent man, "Does she understand us?   
Can she speak?"  
"Carrington's research indicated a high intelligence but there is no mention of   
language skills. I believe, though, that she understands well enough our intentions."  
"I see." Sally frowned trying to think of a way to get 1085 into the shuttle to be   
transported to headquarters. The mutterings and exclamations from the assembled group   
soon had 1085 tensing with her ears flattening back on her head.  
"Not good..." Duo murmured then hurriedly started to motion away the crowd,   
"Nothing to see here, perhaps your friends trying to secure the interior could use a little   
help against the armed enemy?" An unanimous expression of guilt passed around all   
those assembled before they all fled to do the clean-up work. Meanwhile, Trowa gently   
placed a hand around her arm and began to lead her to the shuttle. Sally sighed and   
slumped her shoulders.  
"You going to be okay?" Duo asked with a mixture of concern and   
understanding.  
"Yea, you?"  
"I'm working on it, but this is going to be....interesting."  
"Yes. The implications of her existence is going to bring on a lot of complex   
problems."  
"Yea....." Duo trailed off as he watching 1085 disappear into the shuttle hatch   
with a lingering flick of her tail.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When the shuttle finally landed in its final destination there were five people   
waiting near the runway. Une was flanked by Noin and Zechs with Heero standing   
nearby eyeing the shuttle warily. A bit behind them was a middle-aged man who looked   
to the shuttle with great anticipation.   
Wufei and Sally were the first to exit the halted shuttle followed by Trowa, again   
leading 1085, with Duo taking the rear. Une, having been slightly prepared for what she   
was about to face, managed to greet them with a kind smile.  
"I'm glad all of you are safe. We'll discuss the findings of the raid later, I'd like   
for you each to prepare a report." Une then gestured to the man behind her with silver   
streaked ash-blonde hair. "This is Dr. Silus, he has agreed to cooperate with us in the   
search for Carrington." Silus stepped forward, but his attention was not on the people   
before him.  
"Kyana," Silus breathed holding out his arms to her. With an inarticulate cry of   
joy she catapulted headlong into his arms where she clung to him tightly a look of   
sublime joy on her face. Silus hugged her just as tightly, a tear or two slipping down his   
face,  
"My dear Kyana." Everyone stood to the side with muted surprise as they   
watched the reunion.   
Finally, Silus held her back a little to examine her, "My god, did he even feed   
you?" He grumbled noting her malnourished condition. He then rubbed gentle fingers on   
her neck where, like her ankles and wrists, the fur was matted and the skin underneath   
was red and irritated from the harsh iron chafing it. "We'll need to bandage these; that, a   
bath, and a good meal will be a good start." He murmured to himself. He then allowed   
himself a fond grin at her, "How do you feel?" Kyana paused her eyes gesturing to the   
others nearby. Silus caressed her cheek and sighed, "It's all right, dearest. I'm afraid I'll   
have to eventually tell them everything. It's the only way that I could make sure you   
would be safe. Besides, they're not so bad." Kyana nodded although she held suspicion   
and unease in her eyes.  
"I'm well, just a little fatigued and stiff." She replied in a low, smooth voice thick   
with an exotic accent. Everyone was shocked all over again but the smallest of smiles   
graced Trowa's lips.  
"We'll take care of that." Silus was oblivious to the people around him. With a   
final lasting gaze at Kyana he turned to Une, "Kyana, this is Lady Une head of the   
Preventors. We have her to thank for the rescue party." Kyana nodded her head slowly   
and gravely.  
"My thanks." She said softly. Une smiled at her,  
"Our pleasure."  
"Lady Une, I'm aware that you and your friends have a great deal of questions, all   
of which I'll be sure to answer. However, while I get started would you mind letting   
Kyana get cleaned up a bit?"  
"Of course. Noin," Une turned toward the woman at her side with short dark-  
purple, hair, "would you show Kyana to the facility's shower room and also see if you   
could get something for her to eat from the kitchen?"   
"Yes, mam." Noin turned to Kyana,  
"What would you like to eat?" Kyana hesitated then addressed Silus,  
"Tais quelas meityia il mek tomar?"   
"I think we'd better take this one step at a time. I don't think they're ready for   
that aspect of your enhancements yet." Silus replied with a ghost of a smile then   
addressed Noin, "Although this will seem terribly stereotypic of bad movies, raw meat   
would be best." Noin chuckled and nodded,  
"That's just fine. Kyana, just follow me and we'll get you situated. Kyana   
nodded and promptly followed Noin into the building.  
"Now then," Silus continued addressing the others, "shall we reconvene inside? I   
believe a little more privacy is in order for this kind of information."  
"Yes, we'll discuss everything in my office. We've taken special precautions to   
make sure that it is secure." As they entered the Preventors main building Une made the   
introductions, "You've met Preventers Zechs, Noin, and Heero," She began, "these are   
agents Chang Wufei and Sally Po. Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton are private citizens   
but they agree to help us every so often in our major investigations." Silus raised his   
eyebrows,  
"Hmm, that's four out of five, is there something more you should be telling me   
about your findings?"   
"What do you mean?" Zechs asked.  
"I may have spent the last eleven years deep in the rainforest but even I know   
about the infamous gundam pilots who throurally rattled the Alliance and all of its   
predecessors. For so many of you take such an active interest makes me nervous that   
Carrington isn't just working alone to further his research."  
"I see.....yes, there are more implications. However, I'd like to hold off on those   
until we can better understand our position."  
"Fair enough." Silus replied, a dark undertone in his voice.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The showers were arranged much like a locker room. There was a wide area with   
multiple shower facets and an adjoining area with lockers. Noin smiled encouragingly at   
Kyana as she handed her a couple of towels.  
"I'm going to get some fresh clothes and food, I'll be back in a minute." Kyana   
nodded and took the towels. Once Noin left she eagerly cleansed her golden fur of the   
filth and dirt of her imprisonment. She then carefully took out the beads and braids from   
her lengthy strands to wash her hair. Once done, she swathed herself in the towels in a   
hurried attempt to dry off so that she might join her father again; she absolutely hated   
being left in the dark on such a big topic. The fact that her father was there and   
conversing openly with these strangers had her very worried. However, before she could   
dwell long on the subject Noin appeared with the promised items with an additional   
surprise of a hair dryer. "I thought you'd might like something a little quicker than air-  
drying." She explained noting Kyana warily staring at the foreign object. "I've also   
brought a first aid kit. Dr. Silus mentioned that your skin was chaffed." Kyana nodded   
and reached for the items. "Would you like some help?" Noin asked uncertainty since   
Kyana was turning the hair drier over analyzing it.  
"That's fine, I'm familiar enough with electrical devices. I would prefer to be left   
alone."  
"All right, if you're sure?" Kyana nodded and further proved her point by taking   
the hair drier to a power outlet and plugged it in. "Everyone's in Ms. Une's office, which   
is down the hall from here. I could wait if you want me to show you....?"  
"I'll really be fine." Kyana assured her. Noin couldn't help but note the   
emotional and physical exaughstion in her posture and voice but relented to her request.   
Once Noin had left, Kyana took in a deep breath and tried not to let her raging fears take   
over her self-control and pride.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Once settled in various chairs within Une's spacious office and Noin had   
reappeared, Silus wasted no time in beginning the lengthy history of Kyana's creation.  
"Twenty-two years ago Carrington was making incredible advances in genetic   
development. Being a proclaimed genius in his own time, he had devoted his life to the   
purpose of improving the human body and mind through genetic manipulation. One of   
his experiments was the attempt to take the best qualities of the animal kingdom and   
integrate them into a human's body. Due to the great similarities between the feline and   
human's neurological systems he decided to begin with that species. Carrington used   
various chromosomes ranging from a house cat to a lion to blend into the human DNA   
code or often he would replace a human chromosome with one from the feline family.   
For years he attempted to combine the codes for a greatly enhanced human being, but all   
of his endeavors ended in failure. Many of his creations did not survive the gestation   
period and those that did were too malformed to survive without the aid of machines.   
Finally, eighteen years ago, he produced a creature that not only survived the gestation   
period but was also perfectly healthy and capable of survival and growth. That specimen   
was the 1085th attempt. Thus, she was labeled subject number 1085. Upon her 'birth' I   
was hired for my degrees in zoology and psychology. Carrington wasn't overly   
concerned with her development so he hired me to ensure that she was physically and   
mentally well developed. While I was to monitor her growth and potential, he returned to   
his research. It was always rather ironic that anyone associated with the project called her   
its first success, for she was only the first survivor and was no where near the state that   
Carrington had planned for. His goal was to have the enhancements while keeping the   
appearance as human as possible."  
"That's a bit different from the Alliance's view of the project." Noin remarked   
thoughtfully.  
"Yes indeed. The Alliance had far different plans for the project then what it was   
originally designed for. They wanted to use science as a weapon, they wanted Kyana to   
be a soldier for them." Heat entered his voice as the memories flashed before his eyes.   
"She was only seven when they began to teach her physical combat and some weapon   
use. She was only a child but they ruthlessly started to desensitize her emotions and   
encourage her predetorial nature."  
"Why didn't you interfere if you disproved of it so much?" Zechs asked quietly   
from where he sat."  
"Until the lessons started I was kept in the dark on who funded the project.   
Initially I was just as excited as Carrington was about the prospect of genetic   
manipulation. All I could think of was how much medical use there could be; the   
elimination of disease, bones that would never break, elimination of birth defects. All he   
cared for was his work, he didn't really care what happened to them past their initial   
creation." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was rather young and naive then.   
I assumed that the investor was contributing for the love of science and progress.   
Progress has the tendency to blind you from reason and morals. If I had not become so   
attached to Kyana, it is very possible that I would have gone along with the Alliance's   
plans. However......" A slow, affectionate smile spread over his face, "....however, I fell   
in love with her almost the instant I saw her. Heh, it was the same for just about anyone.   
She was rather cute as a baby and her nature was very sweet and friendly. It was my duty   
to monitor her and develop all of her mental skills so I ended up spending a great deal of   
time with her. Soon, even when I didn't have to be there, I'd find myself in her nursery   
just to play with her or watch her sleep. I think the only person who grew as attached as I   
did was the head nurse, Jade. She was always there too and treated Kyana like a normal   
little girl. In fact, she's the one who gave 1085 a name. She was originally from the   
Brazilian area and she said that in the ancient language of her people, Kyana meant   
'blessed creation.'  
"Anyway," he continued after a brief moment of reflection, "once the lessons   
started I began to look into our benefactors and uncovered what and who they were and   
what their intentions were for Carrington's incomplete creation. As soon as I found out I   
went to Carrington for an explanation but he was apathetic at best and informed me that   
she was his to do with as he pleased. The Alliance refused to fund him any further unless   
he gave them a sample of his work to use in their efforts. He clearly didn't care about   
Kyana's fate and I was far too in love with her to walk away. So, I did something stupid.   
I gathered up those I knew who were against the use of Kyana as a weapon and formed a   
plan to get her away from the laboratory. It wasn't enough to get her out of the Alliance's   
hands, we had to stop Carrington from creating more like her. At night I secretly set up   
bombs all over the building and the next day I called in a bomb threat to get everyone out.   
From there I sent a virus to his home computer then hand destroyed his office computer   
and all of his hard files. Meanwhile, Jade left for the airport to secure us a jet to take us   
to Brazil, from there we figured we could hide Kyana near the rainforest where we hoped   
to hide her from other people while allowing her to be near her natural habitat. Once I   
was finished I got Kyana and left the building, then activated the detonation device once   
we were safely away."  
"And you've been hiding ever since?"  
"Yes, as far as I could tell the world had forgotten about us. As an additional   
favor, those we remained in the country worked to hide Kyana's existence from the   
Alliance's records. All of my investigations through the computer showed that they were   
successful in getting the public to beleive that the project's success was a hoax."  
"And now Carrington reappears out of oblivion to recapture her and begin right   
where he left off." Duo mused.  
"Not just Carrington, there's also...." Heero was interrupted by the door softly   
swinging open as Kyana slipped into the room. She looked a hundred times better   
although her fatigue and malnutrition were still painfully evident. She now donned a   
white tank top with kacky shorts that had an improvised hole in the back to allow for her   
tail. Her fur was now neatly groomed so that it shone and every strand was neatly   
combed into place. Around her afflicted areas were soft, cotton bandages wound   
efficiently with the ends neatly taped. With grace that a ballerina would be jealous of, she   
slid over to Silus' chair and lowered herself to sit at his feet with her legs tucked to her   
side and her tail languidly wrapping around to twitch at her knees. Silus caressed the   
sensitive area behind her ears with an infinitely affectionate and paternal expression.   
Kyana smiled contentedly up at him easily ignoring the uneasiness of the room brought   
on by her arrival.  
"Sorry for the interruption, I believe you were about to inform us of Carrington's   
alliances?" Silus spoke after briefly indulging in his happiness at seeing his adopted   
daughter again.  
"Yes, we've recently discovered that a new terrorist group that focuses on   
restoring the environment has started funding Carrington's new endeavors." Heero   
continued.  
"Not just them." Kyana remarked softly.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, I know that this is just a lot of boring information but I can't really go on with a   
decent plot without developing the situation. I'm afraid the first few chapters are going to   
have to be this way to give you all a feel for the tone and setting of the story. Things will   
liven up soon enough. Also, yes there was a name change. I just remembered that the use   
of Kitana is plagiarism from Mortal Combat. I will be making changes in the first chapter   
to accommodate that as well. Plus, Relena will be making an appearance later on with   
some possible Heero romance! Heh, I just can't resist!  
  
Lady Eclipse 


	3. An Awkward Beginning

Project Isis:  
  
(An Awkward Beginning)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Carrington once mentioned a name. He was discussing financial matters with his aid while he thought I was unconscious during an examination." Kyana said evenly, "I believe the name was Liam Farius."  
  
"Farius? Isn't he the head chairman for a lumber corporation?" Noin mused with confusion.  
  
"I believe so. So the question is why would he be interested in genetic mutation?" Une replied.  
  
"The even better question is why he would be working in cooperation with an environmental organization." Duo countered thoughtfully.  
  
"It appears that many different people are interested in the technology so much so that they are willing to put aside past differences to obtain it." Silus replied.  
  
"Then our job is now a hundred fold more difficult. It seems our enemies are on all sides." Zechs remarked bitterly. Everyone remained silent as they pondered that thought, the air in the room was heavy with dread.  
  
"And what of Kyana?" Silus asked, his voiced laden with apprehension. All eyes involuntarily turned toward her with unease.  
  
"We're not sure, her case is.....unique to say the least. I'm afraid I have little idea on how to handle this." Une smiled grimly.  
  
"Toie, seqme te detaire?" Kyana whispered to her father, eyes pleading. Silus hesitated, regret lining his features,  
  
"Mesei, seqte te detaire. Reparce pleose." He replied gently. Her face fell but she recovered her poised control quickly enough.  
  
"What did she ask?" Trowa questioned curiously. Silus glanced down at her in question and at her noncommittal shrug he replied,  
  
"She wants to know if we can go home." More silence followed with a guilty and sad overlay.  
  
"It is fine." She finally said into the deep quiet of the room, "I am not a child, I understand the situation. I only thought that perhaps the situation would be quelled if another deceit were created about my existence, perhaps execution? Then I could return to the jungle and hide myself again."  
  
"You were captured last time, he could well do it again." Heero pointed out. Kyana raised her chin a notch,  
  
"I was not prepared for his technology, I am now. I can retreat to depths were no human has ever set foot and machines are as useless as fragile sticks." Her tail lashed with particular force to emphasize that point.  
  
"I'm sorry," Une put as much sincerity as possible into her voice, "but we just can't take that risk. We're going to try our best to make things as comfortable as possible for you here. In addition I'm going to speak with the president about securing you citizenship, which will give you as much visibility as possible in the government to make any more kidnapping attempts much harder for Carrington and his supporters." Kyana's face stiffened with panic,  
  
"No! I must not be known!" She pleaded, "It is far worse for the whole world to know of my existence then to be stalked by Carrington. I can protect myself from him, but not from everyone else."  
  
"We'll keep your presence secret from the populace, but we need to inform the government. We just don't have a choice." Une promised placing her hands on her desk and leaning forward for emphasis on her sincerity on the subject. Kyana's face hardened with displeasure,  
  
"It only makes matters more complicated." She argued.  
  
"Kyana," Silus murmured staring down at her imposingly, "It is unavoidable." He continued in gentler tones. She submitted by lowering her head a few inches, but her displeasure at the situation remained plainly in her countenance. Une rubbed her temple wearily,  
  
"Let's end this meeting for now. We have the basics to begin a new line of research that might help to end this fiasco. Trowa, Duo, I'd like to thank you for all of your help. You are under no obligation to assist us further, but you are more than welcome to continue participating in this case if you are so inclined."  
  
"This is way too interesting for me to back out of. Besides, who am I to turn down helping a pretty lady." He said with a wink at Kyana. He reaction was nothing less than startled confusion as she blinked at him with her brows furrowed.  
  
"I would like to continue in this case as well." Trowa said simply.  
  
"Thank you." Une replied, her eyes filled with gratitude. "Dr. Silus," she continued, "I've arranged for accommodations for Kyana and yourself at the Presenter research center on the outskirts of town. The center is on the verge of a forest reserve and is very well guarded." Kyana's alarm became more and more evident by her tail's movement and the twitching of muscles under her skin. Her face was well guarded from signs of emotion despite the building fear her body was displaying.  
  
"Bycail....soeso..metai..." She whispered to herself in frustration. Silus looked down sorrowfully at her but said nothing. He only continued to attempt to reassure her by caressing her hair and ears.  
  
"I would like to be stationed there as well." Trowa said softly, his eyes riveted to the distressed woman.  
  
"Dr. Silus...?" Une raised her eyebrows in question.  
  
"That would be fine." He replied with a smile for the man who helped save his daughter. Everyone stood up and made ready to go their separate ways, Kyana was the last and her movements were stiff with agitation. Silus merely placed a soothing hand on her back and guided her out of the office. Once everyone had exited Une fell back heavily into her chair with a lasting sigh. Bracing her elbows on her desk she rested her head in her hands, 'what on earth am I going to do?' She mentally lamented. Tracking down conspirators was no problem; terrorists, a walk in the park, but this was an issue filled with a great deal of moral and ethical obligations.  
  
"Ms. Une?" A female voice from her intercom cut off her dismal train of thought.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A Mr. Winner is on line one returning your call."  
  
"Thank you, Diane, I'll take it." She murmured then braced herself for the next confrontation.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The moment they allowed Kyana to freely roam the facilities she had completely disappeared; only her father remained unconcerned. He had airily explained that it was her way of dealing with stress and that she was indeed still somewhere on the premises; she would merely remain in hiding until she felt comfortable in her new surroundings. This made the staff there, edgy already about a strange cat creature, even more nervous since they had no idea when she might pop up next. She didn't even appear for meals which had the staff even more nervous when Silus had assured them that she was seeking out her own sustenance. The overall air to the entire building was one of wary anxiousness.  
  
"She sure isn't making herself popular." Duo remarked flippantly as he and Trowa walked down the hall in an enforced search of the elusive Kyana. Trowa chuckled softly but otherwise remained silent. "I know how bizarre and uncomfortable all this is for her but the least she could do is show a little courtesy now and then. You know, let us know she's still alive or something." Duo folded his hands behind his head and frowned, "Sometimes I wonder if Silus knows what he's talking about. There's no guarantee that she didn't just run off, something tells me that she wouldn't exactly have a hard time sneaking out of anywhere."  
  
"She's very loyal to him, I don't think she would flee without him." Trowa replied after a long moment of thought. Another half hour of search finally brought them to the hanger where they found her laying languidly upon the wing of a shuttle nestled into a corner where deep shadows dwelled to hide her from the casual observer. Her eyes glittered softly in the dim light and they got the distinct impression that she was frowning at having been caught.  
  
"So there you are! Remind me to never play hide and seek with you!" Duo cheerfully called out to her.  
  
"Dr. Silus is looking for you." Trowa added. Kyana sighed archly but stood up and leapt down from the considerable height with a boneless grace that counteracted the force of the impact.  
  
"I know." She stated as she glided up to and past them.  
  
"You know?! Then why did you wait for us to go on a day long man hunt to find you?" Duo let some of his annoyance slip into his voice. Kyana paused and looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes held traces of some emotion they could not place,  
  
"Because I know why he is looking for me," was her reply.  
  
"The examinations are not going to be like the ones Carrington conducted." Trowa eased next to her with almost the same amount of feline grace. Kyana's face became shuttered,  
  
"I know." Her tone was without inflection as she began to walk the way they came in. The silence stretched between them as they walked along the corridor into the medical examining room. Until recently, the room had been fully devoted towards the human anatomy and the investigation of different drugs. In the two days since Dr. Silus and his ward had come to the facility the room had been altered to examine all of Kyana's different attributes in hopes of knowing what was to come if Dr. Carrington proved successful in recreating Kyana or something like her. Silus was waiting for them with a handful of other doctors dressed in sterile white scrubs as well as Heero and a young man with ruffled blonde hair and gentle sea-green eyes. Kyana entered the room with her chin tilted up and her back straight with all the regalness and pride that any lion commanded. Her tail flowed behind her with a graceful wave like a banner fluttering lazily in a summer breeze. Her emerald, slit-pupiled eyes took in everyone in the room with the cold dignity of a monarch. Duo grinned to himself, 'she certainty knows how to make an entrance.' Silus gave her a brief frown of disapproval but it was only half hearted at best and lined with an inner sympathy.  
  
"Kyana, I know this is difficult but I need for you to cooperate."  
  
"Siathe me kaestra. No taolis questra de taia." She replied diffidently sparing a glance and the other doctors. Silus passed a hand across his temples but managed to keep his resolve.  
  
"De tame." Was all he said but he might as well have shot her from her surprised expression. Again, she submitted to his will and placed herself in the hands of strangers to be poked and prodded. One of those strangers happened to be Sally Po. Since her medical knowledge was far from complete, she merely watched with keen interest as well as a watchfulness that indicated that she was not going to allow Kyana any more discomfort that Silus was.  
  
"Dr. Silus, what language is that?" The blonde man asked softly in ducelet tones. Kyana swiveled an ear in his direction and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, curiosity sparkling within them.  
  
"It's the dialect of the Macanai tribe from the central southeast region of the Brazilian rainforest." He replied as he gently removed Kyana's bandages to inspect her wounds.  
  
"Isn't that the tribe that has recently made official liaisons with ESUN to claim ownership of a large section of the rainforest to prevent its destruction?"  
  
"Indeed. I have been working with them in the realm of politics to ensure that they will retain their home no matter what. Relena Dorilan has helped us a great deal to ensure that their claims will remain in the future instead of being included in the elimination of borders. After all, they have no interest in world conquest so borders will only help to preserve them rather than hinder us."  
  
"I see," the man smiled, "you must be the hidden insider that taught them our language and helped them put together their claim."  
  
"Yes, although I sometimes feel as though I did them a disservice. I have been known to dabble in archeology and disrupting their culture with our own is simply unforgivable." He sighed as he moved on to inspect her eyes and ears.  
  
"Still, it was for the best. Many cattle and lumber companies have been doing enough damage to the rainforest, at least that one section will now be safe. But still, if you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be involved with them? From what I've managed to learn about them, their territory is nearly impossible to reach and they tend to shy away from strangers, if you can find them at all." Silus shared a faint smile with Kyana,  
  
"Ah, that is another story all together. But chance and Kyana are the reasons for our inclusion into their secretive lives."  
  
"So that's where you disappeared to when you fled to Brazil." Sally stated with intrigue.  
  
"Well, we did spend a few months on the borders." Silus, finished with his inspection, then instructed Kyana to lie down and began making preparations for extensive x-rays. "I had fully intended to stay there but Kyana got into the habit of straying out into the forest for longer and longer periods. Finally she was gone for an entire week so, fearing the worst, I went after her. She was only seven at the time and was very likely to become someone's meal out there." Kyana snorted derisively at that from where she lay; Silus grinned teasingly at her for a moment before going on with his explanation. "A few hours into my search I was approached by a scout of the Macanai with Kyana in tow. It seems that he had stumbled upon her during her explorations and had convinced her to follow him to his village. You see, the Macanai worship nature and live their lives as close to it as possible. Once the lad set eyes on Kyana he was convinced that she was a gift from the Mother Goddess to show them the way to best serve Her. It was a rather confusing mess especially because Kyana couldn't speak a word of their language. Fortunately, in those first few months, I had dedicated myself in learning some of the local dialects of the rainforest tribes in case there came to be a problem with Kyana's roaming. The dialects that I had learned were close enough for some strained communication. Unfortunately, I could not convince him otherwise about Kyana. I found out later that the only reason that they had allowed her to return was because they thought she was leading him to some sacred site or other." He chuckled, his eyes full of memories, "After I was lead back into the village and spoke with their leader we got some understanding but to this day I cannot convince them that Kyana is not something of a divine creation. It is simply beyond their comprehension that man could create as a god can.....maybe that is the way is should be....."  
  
"That is why they created laws against it." Sally commented, "The Macanai have the right idea." Silus smiled faintly at that but remained silent as he finished with the preliminary x-rays.  
  
  
  
Kyana lie perched upon the window sill of an expansive window that looked out on the lush forest a few hours after the initial round of analysis. Her tail was swaying casually and her eyes were half closed as she basked in the fading rays of daylight.  
  
"Miss?" Came a tentative voice. Kyana glanced up at the youth waiting for him to continue. "We never got a chance to be introduced; my name is Quatre Rebaba Winner." Kyana tilted her head to the side and examined him thoughtfully, her eyes boring into his.  
  
"You're very unusual." She replied then turned her attention back to the scenery.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I've never seen so much gentleness in a human being before."  
  
"Oh, there are plenty more far gentler than I am. I think that the more you are around humans, the more of us you'll find." He smiled with intense earnesty. Kyana gazed at him, her face full of sorrow,  
  
"I'm not so sure of that," she shrugged.  
  
"I am." Was his forceful reply.  
  
"I have seen humans do very terrible things....." She trailed off for a moment then shook her head changing her mind and remained silent.  
  
"Just as there are bad people, there are good people too. Do you think that the Macanai are bad?"  
  
"They are not human." She snapped.  
  
"They're not?"  
  
"They who serve Her are no longer tainted by their bodies." Quatre hesitated trying to select the right words,  
  
"Please don't be so quick to judge. There are so many wonderful people, if you only take the time to meet them. It would be just like if one wolf sought out and killed a few people, everyone would start to fear and hate all wolves even though the rest had nothing to do with the murders. You have only seen the worst of mankind, there are others who work very hard to protect what those people destroy." Kyana returned her gaze to stare furtively out of the window.  
  
"My mind believes you, but my heart is stubborn. I will remember what you have said here and think on it but only time and experience can teach me otherwise."  
  
"I understand, and that is all I ask." She nodded slowly not taking her eyes away from the view.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
First I must state that the language, culture, and name of the Macanai people are totally fictitious. I sadly lack any accurate knowledge of the Brazilian tribes that reside within the rainforest. However, with the one thousand year grace period between their supposed time and ours, I feel that it is not totally irrational. My language skills of the Brazilian dialects are non-existent so the base of my created language is nothing like the present ones. If you are interested in learning the intricacies of the culture just email me and I would be more than happy to give you the details.  
  
I must apologize for such a lengthy period of time between this and the last chapter. I'm afraid that college with the mixture of several reports and finals has kept me far too busy for any leisurely writing. Now that summer is here I shall remedy that and hopefully finish the series before I again return to schoolwork.  
  
Thank you as always for reading and comments and criticism are always welcome.  
  
Lady Eclipse 


	4. An Unfortunate Turn

Project Isis Part 4  
(An Unfortunate Turn)  
  
  
  
  
Carrington stood amidst a row of four foot tubes filled with an amber colored   
fluid. Hands clasped casually behind his back he viewed the statistics displayed on a   
small computer screen on each of the tubes. Curled into the fetal position in each tube   
were life forms in different stages of growth. The one on the far end was only barely   
visible to the eye marking it as an embryo barely beginning its growth. The two tubes   
next to it housed half matured copies of experiment number 1085. Carrington nodded   
with approval noting that the hormones administered to the clones to encourage rapid   
growth were not harming their bodies. In the final tube resided a human fetus looking   
only months away from being ready to support itself in the outside world. Carrington's   
hand grazed across the keyboard paying special attention to the heartbeat and brain   
function. With a barely contained triumphant grin he pressed his hand to the glass,  
"At long last, I am successful." The whispered words indeed sounded almost half   
crazed with single minded obsession.  
"Dr. Carrington," his aide called from the door, "Mr. Bishop is on the phone. He   
wants you to report on your progress."  
"Yes, yes, tell him I'll be there in a moment." Carrington dismissed the aide with   
a flippant wave of his hand. "Foolish brutes, all of them! The things I must do for the   
progress of science." His disgust at the interruption was evident but none-the-less he   
composed himself and exited the laboratory. Mastering his impatience he positioned   
himself in front of a vid-screen where a man perhaps a decade or so younger than the him   
was waiting impatiently.  
"I don't like to be kept waiting, Carrington." The man chastised in a clear,   
clipped tone.  
"I'm very busy right now, what do you need?" The man narrowed his eyes at the   
doctor's impertinence. Smoothing a hand along the lapels of his expensive suit he   
mastered himself,  
"I'd like to know how you are progressing and when exactly I will be able to get   
the clones you promised me."  
"It's not the same as tossing a few seeds to the earth; this is complicated genetic   
growth we're talking about! One must be especially careful with the construction of cells   
that have been tampered with, not to mention the great risk to the mental development   
and muscle growth associated with speeding the growth rate as we are. You will simply   
have to be patient, I'm sure your clients will understand." Carrington grumbled sighing   
with frustration.  
"Until I get paid I will not have money to finance your research, Doctor."  
"Fine, fine! It should be another three weeks or so until they reach their physical   
peak, but they will not have any training physically or mentally."  
"The mental aspect of your creations is not of our concern."  
"How goes the search for 1085?" Carrington hastily changed the subject to avoid   
any further harassment for speedier progress.  
"She's under the wing of the Presenters, there is little we can do to retrieve her.   
That is why it is imperative that you hurry with your work. It is only a matter of time   
before you are rediscovered and my organization is dragged down with you."  
"The secrecy and safety of my research is your concern. I must spend all of my   
time developing my experiments. Will there be anything else?" The man bristled quietly   
before disconnecting without any farewell. "That is the trouble with businessmen, they   
want everything right away with no concern for quality!" Carrington glowered as he   
stalked back to his office to continue with his calculations and his study of extensive   
sections of DNA.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Relena massaged the back of her neck as she glanced over the extensive report   
draped across her desk eclipsing all other documents. For more than an hour she had   
merely sat reading and re-reading the report with shock and incredulity. Before her lay a   
decision of enormous importance, a decision which she had little idea how to approach.   
Her deep contemplation was cut short by a wracking cough that lasted for over a minute.   
She grasped her chest as each cough sent lances of fire through it. Once the violent   
spasm ceased she rested her head in her hands waiting for the accompanying wave of   
dizziness to pass. Blindly she fumbled with a drawer and drew out a bottle of antibiotics.   
She swiftly swallowed two of them with the aid of water allowing herself a moment of   
rest before returning to the report.  
"Miss Dorilan?" Came a voice from her intercom.  
"Yes?"  
"Your two 'o clock appointment is here." Relena mentally groaned, she wasn't   
feeling up to the meeting about the distressing report. However, ever being the steadfast   
diplomat and politician, she quickly tossed the pills back into the drawer and composed   
herself as well as possible.  
"Send him in." Within moments her office door opened admitting a quiet man   
with ruffled blonde hair into the office. Relena rose smiling,  
"Mr. Winner." Quatre offered her a small, if rebuking smile in return,  
"We've known each for far too long for formalities, just call me Quatre."  
"Quatre." She amended as he took a seat opposite of her desk.   
"I take it you've had time to review the Preventer's report on Project Isis?" He   
asked glancing at the papers on her desk.  
"Yes, I've been going over them for a while now."  
"And....?"  
"Quite frankly I'm uncertain on what future actions should be taken. If I present   
her case to the president then you can be sure it will leak to the press causing a mass   
hysteria. There's no telling how the public will react to the knowledge that genetically   
altered beings are being manufactured for possible military goals."  
"We can't keep her hidden at the research facility forever. The Preventers are   
trying their best to locate Carrington's new laboratory but it's getting more and more   
obvious that someone very powerful is protecting him. Bringing the government's   
attention to this case will allow us to pool our resources and perhaps be able to find his   
supporters if not Carrington himself."  
"I know you're right, but...." Relena paused to brush away a bead of sweat from   
her forehead. When did it get so warm in here?  
"Miss Relena, are you all right? You look very pale."  
"Yes, I'm fine; just fighting a cold."  
"I wish this situation wasn't so dire so you could rest for a few days." His voice   
was heavy with sincerity and concern.  
"It's no matter, I'll be just fine. At any rate, I would like to meet with Kyana and   
Dr. Silus before I come to any decision."  
"Of course."   
"Would it be all right if I met you at the research facility at three 'o clock   
tomorrow?"  
"That would be fine." Relena rose offering her hand,  
"Thank you for your time, Quatre."  
"Always a pleasure." He smiled taking her hand firmly in his. He frowned   
slightly, "Are you running a fever? Your hands are very warm." Relena smiled tiredly at   
him,  
"You have enough to worry about with this case, my health should be the least of   
your concerns." Quatre's frown deepened but he released her hand and left sparing a   
worried glance before he disappeared out the door. Relena sighed leaning back into her   
chair, perhaps she should go see a doctor. The cold had been getting progressively worse   
over the week and nothing she took seemed to help at all. Her eyes flickered to the   
report, almost against her will. No chance for luxuries until all of this is settled. I'll see   
the doctor after this mess is finished. She promised herself then returned to the flurry of   
paperwork that made up a large percentage of her work.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The longer she stayed in the facility the more restless Kyana became confined   
behind its walls. She had taken to hiding in the forest that bordered the facility. While   
that action pleased the workers who were uncomfortable with her inhuman appearance   
and behavior, it was a nightmare for those who needed her and had to protect her. Once   
Heero had slipped a tracking device onto her clothing while she received a cat-scan.   
Unfortunately, she discovered it rather quickly and destroyed it. After that, the only one   
who could ever find her Dr. Silus. However, on occasion, she would sometimes humor   
Quatre and answer his call.  
Mercifully, she made her own way to the small lounge where she was to meet   
with the Vice-Foreign Minister minutes before Relena arrived. Sitting in with Kyana   
during the interview would be Dr. Silus, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Une. There   
was a palpable tension in the air brought by the knowledge that Relena's decision of how   
to approach the president with the case would drastically affect the course of the   
investigation. Kyana sat amidst the nervous energy with calm composure and a hint of   
amusement.   
Relena entered with the graceful composure she was famous for smiling   
noncommittally at all present. Kyana stared at Relena for a moment, her nose scenting   
the air then abruptly glanced away as though she saw something she shouldn't have. Her   
normally sharp eyes softened greatly but she stood to greet Relena before any emotion   
could be distinguished.  
"Miss Kyana, I'm Vice-Foreign Minister Dorilan. Thank you for meeting with   
me." For once, Kyana was pliant and quietly shook the minister's offered hand gently.  
"Miss Dorilan, I'm Dr. Silus, Kyana's foster father." Silus stood and shook her   
hand as well. As they all resumed their seats, Relena's eyes briefly darted over all present   
assessing them.  
"Dr. Silus, knowing Dr. Carrington as you did, what do you think he is trying to   
accomplish?"  
"He wants to finish Project Isis; create a physically enhanced human being."  
"How long would that take?"  
"I don't know. My knowledge of genetics is no where near his. However, if he   
has been working non-stop during the last eleven years, I would say that he may be very   
close."  
"Trowa, while you were on the inside, did you find anything to indicate how far   
along his research was?" Une asked.  
"I managed to sneak into his private laboratory where he keeps his developing   
experiments. The life-forms within looked to be in their infant stages but I couldn't   
access any information about what they were."  
"Assuming that Carrington has accomplished his goal, then what would he need   
Kyana for?" Heero countered.  
"Most likely to finance his studies, just like before." Silus remarked bitterly.   
"There are several groups associated with this project that otherwise would have   
nothing to do with each other. If he were to cater to all of them, he will need more than   
just Kyana to satisfy them."  
"Then he may be attempting to clone her to hold them at bay until the final   
product is ready." Relena closed her eyes briefly as she began to feel slightly dizzy again.  
"Then, in time, it is all together likely that we will see several specimens like   
Kyana rise up to fight in the different groups' struggles."  
"That's a realistic probability." Une agreed.  
"Kyana, we haven't heard your viewpoint on the subject. What do you think   
would be the best course of action?" Kyana, looking a little surprised, stared at Relena   
for a long moment.   
"I think that the situation could be solved without the government being made   
aware of my existence if the Preventers are willing to take drastic measures."  
"What measures would those be?"  
"Destroying the laboratory and its occupants upon discovery."  
"But that would mean destroying countless lives!" Quatre exclaimed. Kyana   
turned her piercing gaze to him, her relentless eyes telling him that she knew exactly the   
consequences of such a violent measure but all the same accepted them as necessary.   
"I'm afraid that I couldn't condone that action." Relena replied firmly. "I believe   
that the only way that the Preventers can investigate the individual groups is with the   
government's assistance. It will be necessary to inform ESUN about the intricacies of   
Project Isis and of Kyana."  
"Will I be allowed to return home after Carrington and his experiments have been   
dealt with?" Kyana's voice betrayed a hint of desperation.  
"I don't know," Relena answered truthfully, "that is up to the president and it also   
depends on how all of this ends. There's no guarantee that you can ever go back." There   
was true sympathy and regret in her voice. Kyana looked sharply away, her jaws   
clenched in an effort to control the emotion on her face.   
"May I speak to Kyana privately?" Relena asked without taking her eyes off of   
the crestfallen woman before her.  
"Of course." Une replied. Everyone silently filed out room shutting the door   
behind them.  
"Listen, I know how much you've been through and how hard it's been for you to   
be here away from your home amongst complete strangers that keep examining you. I   
really do wish I could let you go back; after all, none of this is your fault. However, I'm   
afraid I have to think of all the innocent people that will be killed if Carrington's genetic   
knowledge is used for violence. I can't allow for more innocent creatures to be created   
solely to be the slaves of their creators or to those they are sold to." Kyana looked   
sharply at Relena as if she had spoken aloud thoughts that had been plaguing Kyana for   
some time.  
"When I was young and still living in the laboratory, they encouraged my   
bloodlust and attempted to desensitize my human emotions. If I had not been saved...I   
may well be a mindless killer. I would not wish that on anyone, to be a slave both mind   
and body is something I have tasted before. I truly sympathize with your plight, but I still   
do not see why my presence here is necessary. Carrington now has my DNA and is fully   
aware of all of my advancements. What possible use can I be of to anyone. It's too late   
for him to hope to sell me into slavery for I have a will of my own and am prepared to die   
to preserve my freedom. What is the use of my staying here?"  
"It's what you know, what you can do that we need. You know best the strengths   
and weaknesses of your body, how your mind works. We'll desperately need that   
knowledge if we have to combat more of Carrington's creations."  
"A gun will suffice." Kyana replied dryly.  
"I doubt we'll ever see them in open combat and if we do they'll be heavily armed   
as well."  
"Then why can't I go home after this crisis is resolved?"  
"There's the risk that other people will try to get a hold of your DNA to pick up   
where Carrington left off. I have little doubt that the government would like to keep a   
very close eye on you."  
"That would make an easy target of me, I could never bleed or be alone. I would   
never be found again if I were left to the rainforest."  
"You've been caught before."  
"I was arrogant then, never will I be again."  
"I'm sorry, Kyana, in the interest of saving lives I have to bring this to the   
president. However, I'll work as hard as possible to try to get you back home as soon as   
possible. I promise."   
"I trust your intentions." Kyana said after a short silence. "In my years among the   
Macanai and living by the harsh laws of nature I have learned to value life above all else.   
For that reason, I will do what I can for you. I only ask that you try to help me back home   
after everything is done. I won't be able to survive surrounded by society's morbid   
curiosity and the inevitable debates about what rights I deserve. I was never meant to live   
around humans." Relena nodded,  
"Thank you for trusting me." Relena stood up, "I have to go to another meeting.   
If there is anything I can do to make this more comfortable for you or....or if you need to   
talk to someone, I'm always available." Kyana tilted her head studying the young   
minister with surprised amazement.  
"I see now why so many flock to you. I offer the same assistance to you." She   
hesitated a moment as if contemplating her next words, "Have you been to the doctor   
lately?"  
"I just had a physical last week. Why?"   
"Perhaps you should go again."  
"It's just a cold." Exasperation laced her tone.   
"Are you sure?" Kyana continued to look up at Relena steadily.  
"I had a flu shot at my physical, I'm probably just having a reaction to it." Kyana   
remained silent yet her stern gaze remained unyielding.  
"What makes you think that this is more than the flu?"  
"I come from a third world nation where medical aide is either unavailable or too   
expensive. The scent of sickness is one I know well."  
"Miss Dorilan," an aide popped his head into the room, "we need to leave now or   
we'll be late for your next appointment."   
"All right, thank you." Relena turned to Kyana, "I'll return after the president has   
reviewed the case to let you know what his decision is."   
Kyana remained sitting in the empty room absorbed in silent contemplation long   
after Relena had gone. Frowning deeply she twisted a strand of hair between two fingers,   
a habit from her childhood that she had yet to rid herself of. "I should have told her." She   
murmured absently to herself. Kyana's reluctance to interfere with other people's lives   
warred against her human compassion. While she fervently hoped that her suspicions   
were wrong, she could not deny the signs and scent of the 'coughing sickness' that had   
taken so many lives of those she knew.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Fall of the Great Queen

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. But Kyana is mine all mine!!! You can't have her!!! Well..unless maybe they give me Duo in exchange. ;p  
Fall of the Great Queen Lady Eclipse  
~And lo, the rains came, heavy and forbidding like an omen of evil portents. There was a darkness upon the horizon that did make the steadfast quake for the trembling soothsayers did envision the fall of a mighty queen. ~  
  
Relena pressed a cold hand to her temple in hopes of clearing the heavy dizziness that had been prevalent for the last eight hours. Around her droned the angry buzz of voices that belonged to the dozen officials crammed into the president's office. Each voice vied with the others for supremacy eagerly proclaiming their views with merciless tones. Just as she suspected, the involvement of other officials would only complicate the matter but the president had insisted on listening to their opinion before deciding on a course of action. Half the room screamed for 1085's immediate destruction while the other half demanded him to use it to fortify the armed forces against Carrington. The combined body heat made the room insufferably hot and stuffy, Relena was finding it harder and harder to catch her breath amongst the turmoil. "Vice-Foreign Minister," the president said a bit too loudly trying to bring order to the chaos, "you met with Miss Silas. Perhaps you could answer some of the cabinet's questions." With a carefully concealed grimace, Relena rose swiftly to her feet but soon regretted it as the room swayed dizzily underneath her while her vision blurred and a great roaring filled her ears. At that moment of weakness, the coughing fit she had been trying to suppress since the meeting began broke free with such force that she fell to her knees. She brought a hand to her mouth but was helpless to stop the tide of chest wrenching coughs that went on for so long that she was gasping frantically for air. She became fuzzily aware of a warm, thick fluid dripping down her palm just as blackness swirled before her eyes claiming her oxygen deprived brain in unconsciousness. For the first time since the meeting began, the room had gone dead quiet.  
* * *  
Kyana was alighted upon a third story, covered balcony watching the torrential rain thrash the ground with the strength of a weak waterfall. Just within the room Silus was discussing the surgical enhancement made upon the arches of Kyana's feet with a handful of doctors accompanied by Heero and Trowa. "When Kyana was still an infant and her bones were still soft enough, we broke the arch and placed a pin into the bone to allow it to act like a locking hinge. This allowed her to be able to run on her toes like other four-footed animals, which greatly heightened her speed. It also allows her to walk flat footed for balance and a better ability to blend in with other humans." "Has this surgery caused any deformity or health issues in the bone?" One doctor asked. "No, however it is important to note that her immune system and body structure is different than that of most humans. Carrington was also only testing the procedure on her with hopes to perfect it by the time he had his final specimen. We were very lucky that the operation was only beneficial, but I would wager that no human or even another subject such as Kyana would fare so well under the same procedure. Now, if there are no more questions, we'll adjorn for the day."  
  
"Papa," Kyana called softly from the balcony once the medical staff had filtered out of the room rifling through their notes. "Yes?" He walked over and stood just inside of the sliding glass door. "Questre melefas te resti canque elefe?" "Hmm... Yes, colds and the flu are mostly found in the colder seasons here." He replied with a touch of perplexity. Kyana fidgeted in a most uncharacteristic way with one of her braids before quietly asking, "Caeist de tame lerri se mele te..." she hesitated as though searching for the proper word, "....te supriesame 'shot' telesrem." "A flu shot? No....flu shots are mostly only given right before the season starts. Unless there is a sudden rash of illness, a flu shot would not be given at this time of year. Why do you ask?" Kyana frowned heavily but returned her steadfast gaze to the rain. Heero, frowning more heavily than she, joined Silus, "What are you talking about?" Silus shot a confused glance at his daughter but she ignored him twisting her braid fretfully between her fingers. "She was asking if flu shots were commonly given here during this season." "Why?" Heero's tone was sharp with suspicion. Silus shrugged, "She has yet to reply to that question." "Kyana." He grumbled. Kyana continued to ignore them. "This is about Relena isn't it?" "Why should you think that?" She shot back peevishly. "I saw how you looked at her, as though you saw something important. She's obviously been sick lately so if you noticed something important, you better tell us." "I will not violate her privacy." She declared after a long moment of contemplation. Heero's brows knitted together but before he had a chance to prod her further Quatre burst into the room, "Miss Relena just collapsed in the president's office. They're taking her to the hospital right now." Kyana bit her lip as she hopped down from her perch. "Kyana, tell me what you know right now," the iciness in his voice only making it seem more urgent and forceful. "If it is her life at stake..." Silus did not need to finish the sentence. "I....I thought I had scented the coughing sickness on her. But.... father told me that that hasn't been in this area for a long time. There are so many new scents here that it is very possible that I am mistaken." "Coughing sickness....?" Silus frowned; there were many serious illnesses in the third world nations that involved coughing. "I don't remember the name...Kestri had it and he died." "Kestri...my god. You mean Tuberculosis?" "Yes! That was the name you gave it. That is what I thought I smelled on her." "Heero, I think you had better get to the hospital and inform them." Silus said in a shaky voice. "Damn it, why didn't you say anything? Were you waiting for her to die?!" "I wasn't sure and speaking before I knew would only cause false distress. I would not alarm unnecessarily especially where you are concerned." "What do you mean?" Kyana leveled her piercing eyes directly at him, "You do not hide your feelings as well as you think. You are not rational when it comes to her." Heero swung away from her and swiftly left the room. Quatre remained standing in the doorway for a moment longer sending Kyana a confused glance then hastily followed Heero. "Well, at least it's curable. The next step is finding out who did this and why." Silus said running a hand nervously through his hair. Kyana remained silent staring at the rain with an unreadable expression. "Why." she whispered softly to the rain, "why such unnecessary death and pain? Why such hatred? What good does any of it do?" "That's a good question, I wish I had the answer to it. Unfortunately, man is not so easy to understand as animals." Kyana sighed sadly and folded her arms tightly against her chest. "I worry for her. I liked her and I saw much in her eyes. She reminds me of Mahail the Wise One. There is much goodness and wisdom in her eyes. What a tragedy it would be for these lost people to loose her." "A tragedy indeed."  
  
* * *  
  
The room with filled with the hostile scent of cold sterility. The only sounds were the steady beep of the heart monitor and the hiss of oxygen as it was forced into her mouth. In the middle of a small, white bed covered with crisp, clean hospital sheets lay one of the most important people of the age. Various tubes were attached to her hand injecting clear fluids to nourish and heal. Blood was also present trying to replace that which she had lost from her coughing. She looked small, frail, and pale, as though it were not a woman at all lying in that bed but a lifeless dummy. Even her normally glossy hair was tangled and straw like. Heero stood in the doorway for what might have been forever staring at her, so near death. None of the roiling emotions that ate at him from the inside showed on his face. He might as well have been a statue, a statue standing forever in guard of an empty body. Heero was jolted from his shock by the entrance of Milliardo followed by a doctor. He too was frozen in place for a moment in pure shock at seeing such a vibrant and passionate woman so changed, so motionless. He soon regrouped though and pulled on a mask of stoicism. "We've stabilized her and have begun injecting her with the appropriate antibiotics," the doctor explained, " however she is not responding very well. We are positive that it is Tuberculosis but there are some irregularities in this strain. It seems to be much stronger than the normal strain and it is resisting all of the usual methods of treatment." "What are you saying, that she's going to die?" Milliardo growled. "What I'm saying, Mr. Peacecraft, is that we really don't know. For now we've been able to slow down the process and we are working very hard to find an antibiotic that the virus isn't resistant to. For now, all we can do is wait." "How long will she have if you don't find a cure?" "I'm not sure, her body may be able to fight it off with the medicine we are giving her now." Milliardo raised his voice, "How long?" "If everything fails, then I'd say two weeks." The doctor replied with a remorseful sigh. "There have been great discoveries made in antibiotic research within the last few years, there is some hope that we can find an effective treatment." The doctor went over to Relena's bed and examined her chart and the various read-outs of the machines supporting her life. "It's so strange," he mumbled to himself, "the virus is perfect. If I didn't know any better I'd say that the damned thing was engineered." Heero started at that barely audible comment. His eyes darted to Zechs and saw the light of an idea flicker in the depths of his eyes. Zechs made eye contact with Heero for a brief moment, the first time he had acknowledged Heero's presence since he had arrived, reading him even as Heero read Zechs. Zechs then nodded curtly, "Heero, go get Silus." Heero narrowed his eyes at Zechs before they traveled to rest upon the young Vice-Foreign Minister. "Just go. I have no doubt that you'll be faster than me." With a lasting look at Relena Heero spun around and left the room with large strides.  
  
True to Milliardo's prediction, Heero arrived at the Research Facility in record time. He found Dr. Silus in the same room where he had left him quietly going over some papers. Kyana was still on the balcony watching the rain, her shoulders were slumped displaying a deep weariness. Upon his arrival, her ear twitched and swiveled in his direction. A quick glance at him had her straightening her shoulders and assuming the careful poise and grace that was untouchable. "Silus, how much do you know about viral engineering?" Heero cut straight to the point startling Silus from his reading. "Not much, I'm afraid." He replied after a moment of surprised hesitation. "How much does Carrington know about viral engineering?" "Oh dear, does this have to do with Miss Dorilan's illness?" "She has Tuberculosis but the usual treatments aren't helping. The doctor said that this strain was much stronger than the others. He said that the virus was 'too perfect' and that he thought it could have been engineered." Silus frowned, "Well, Carrington certainly is a master of cell manipulation. I'm sure he could if he wanted to. But why on earth would he attack Relena? If she dies you can be sure that the public won't let him live for long." "Or there will be enough confusion and rage to blind people while he organizes his army to take over. Relena is one of the only unifying forces between earth and space at this time. Without her there could be serious chaos." "Then either Carrington is closer to completing his research than we thought, or else he is getting desperate. I wish I could help you Heero, but I don't know anything that could be useful. I'm afraid that if this is an engineered virus, the only person who could is Dr. Carrington himself." Heero's face went deadpan and dangerous as that observation sent his mind into action. "Then I'll find Carrington." He replied in a monotone voice. He left just as abruptly as he came in leaving Silus looking very worried and Kyana gone as well.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry that this chapter took so long but my muse has deserted me! This chapter isn't my best but at least the saga continues. Hopefully my muse will come back from her hiatus soon and make the story better. Thank you all three of my readers for your comments. Reviews make the muse come back.;p  
  
Lady Eclipse 


End file.
